battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
222nd Army Battalion
The 222nd Army Battalion is a fictional battalion of the United States Military in the game Battlefield: Bad Company. It does not return in Bad Company 2, where it is replaced by the United States Marine Corps in both single and multiplayer. Battlefield: Bad Company The Battalion's 'B' company is where the US Army rakes together all the insubordinates, hell-raisers and troublemakers that won't fit in any other unit. When the Rangers and Deltas are too expensive to waste, these guys are the first ones in and the last ones out. They're called “Bad Company”; a mismatched bunch of rejects and misfits selected to serve their country as cannon fodder. This isn't the kind of outfit a lot of soldiers would join voluntarily. Getting transferred to the 'B' is a punishment and a way for the generals to put all their rotten eggs in one basket. No one starts out in Bad Company. But for some, this is where they end up. Campaign The player plays as Preston Marlowe in the 222nd's 'B' Company. Multiplayer The 222nd is the US team for the game's multiplayer game mode. Enemies *Russian Federation *Middle Eastern Coalition Gold Rush game Mode The 222nd appears mostly as the attackers in the Gold Rush game mode Attackers Against Russia *Operation End Of The Line *Operation Ascension *Operation Valley Run *Operation Deconstruction Against MEC ''' *Operation Oasis *Operation Final Ignition '''Defenders The 222nd are only defending against Russia in the Gold Rush game mode. *Operation Harvest Day *Operation Over And Out Conquest Game Mode The 222nd appear on every map in Conquest game mode. Against Russia *Operation Harvest Day *Operation End of The Line *Operation Ascension *Operation Acta Non Verba *Operation Crossing Over *Operation Par for the Course Against MEC ''' *Operation Oasis *Operation Final Ignition *Operation Ghost Town Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The 222nd are not playable or seen in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. They are presumed to still be posted in the war for Europe and the Middle East. Instead, the U.S team that are playable in BC2 multiplayer are the United States Marine Corps, which operate in South and North America following the Russian's Pacific Invasion. Equipment Most weapons can be found and picked up in Singleplayer, however, the player loses them once they finish the mission. he 870MCS and M249 SAW are carried by Sweetwater and Haggard in Singleplayer. '''Assault Rifles *M416 Assault Rifle *M16 *SCAR-L *XM8 Assault Rifle Shotguns *870MCS Shotugn Sniper Rifles *M24 Sniper Rifle *Barrett M95 Sniper Rifle Machine Guns *M249 SAW *M60 Machine Gun *XM8 LMG Light Machine Gun Vehicles Vehicles appear only on certain maps in Battlefield: Bad Company and appear in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 beta map Arica Harbor. Light Vehicles *HMMWV Tanks *M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank *M3A3 Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicle Aircraft *AH-64 Apache *A-10 Thunderbolt II Close-Air-Support Fighter Jet *F-15E Strike Eagle Fighter/Bomber *UAV-1 *UH-60 Black Hawk Trivia *The 222nd Battalion only has woodland camouflage in Battlefield: Bad Company for its soldiers but has both woodland and desert camouflage for its vehicles. *The Battalion's 'B' Company has the highest mortality rate in the entire United States Army. Category:Factions of Battlefield